So Gokudera Hayato Has A Soft Side
by To The EXTREME KHR EnmaFan
Summary: ADOPTED! GO CHECK OUT ALLYLOVESBLUEFOOD'S REVISED VERSION OF SO GOKUDERA HAYATO HAS A SOFT SIDE. Gokudera has a twin sister. You can imagine Gokudera Hayato always being the sarcastic, hot-headed, and loud-mouthed character, but can you imagine him as the caring, soft, gentle brother? No Pairings.


Hey there! If you just clicked this fic because you thought it was a fic that peeked your interest, I'm sorry to say that you will have to wait a bit. This fic is currently going in the process of adoption and my WONDERFUL friend, allylovesbluefood, had reached me and asked if she could adopt it. It's not that I lost inspiration or any ideas I had, I just am terrible at writing. I have a whole outline of ideas and plot but I just couldn't put it to words. Ally-chan edited my first chapter and it was BEAUTIFUL! I loved it! So if you are interested in the summary, just go to allylovesbluefood! Please, she is one of the best writers out there! She turned my crappy chapter to a beautiful and refined masterpiece! Please go check it out!

Chapter 1

On the phone,

"Hey sis how r u doing?"

"Onii-sama, I don't know what to do! Mother died! I have already lost mama, now mother too! I just don't know what to do!" The sister sobbed

"Ok calm down, I want to ask you something so I'll arrive to Italy tomorrow. And don't think too much, I'm coming."

The call ended but the cries of the young girl continued as she reminisces the day her

mama died.

*Flashback*

"Mama, are we going to see onii-sama?!"

"Yes we are, Hayako dear. It's to celebrate you and his birthday."

Just then a black car drove ahead of us and stopped abruptly, causing us to stop. A man dressed in black came towards us and forced the door to open. Mama told me to run to the woods and don't look back, she'll then come back for me. I nodded and did as I told, I ran and ran until I heard a gunshot. I got worried so I went back to get a better view of mama and hid behind a big tree. I saw the man holding a gun and mama on the floor next to a pool of blood. I was so scared and the next thing I knew, I fainted.

When I woke up I found myself in a small bed. The door suddenly opened and a woman around her 50's came in with a tray of food. She came and sat next to me and gave me the tray to eat. She asked me why and how I fainted in the woods. I didn't answer nor gave any reaction. I was still scared and confused of what happened to mama. The woman sighed and left. After a while I cried myself to sleep.

The next few days were about the same, I woke up, ate, and cried when I was alone. While the woman came, gave me food, asked questions, sighed, and left. After about a week or so, she came and instead of asking questions she introduced herself.

"Ok, dear. If you are not going to talk, then I'll talk. My name is Rosa. I found you unconscious under the big tree near my home." As Rosa was about to leave I asked her.

"When you found me, did you see anyone else?"

"No"

*Flashback over*

Back in Namimori, Sawada residents

"Juudaime, I'm sorry but I can't tutor you today, I have to go to Italy for about three days minimum."

"Eh! Gokudera-kun, you're going to Italy? "

"Yes, I have some family business to take care of."

~RING, RING~

"I'm sorry Juudaime, I have to take this."

"Hello?"

"This is a call from the national hospital of Italy. And we are here to inform you that Hayako Gokudera fainted due to the fact that Rosa has passed away."

"WHAT?! How is she? I'll come there as soon as I arrive at Italy."

"I'm very sorry Juudaime, I have to go!" With that Gokudera left in a dash.

~Skipping to the arrival in Italy because it's boring~

After talking to Tsuna, Gokudera went straight to the airport and rode the plane to Italy. When he arrived, he went straight to the hospital.

"How is she?" Gokudera asked the nurse as he stared through the window worriedly.

"She just over exerted herself and will wake up pretty soon." The nurse answered the frantic brother.

"Thank you, nurse. For taking care of my sister." He said as the nurse left.

*Gokudera opens the door and walks in as Hayako wakes up.*

"Onii-sama! You're here! M-Mother...i-is...gone! I don't know what to do now!"

"I have been thinking, do you want to come to Japan with me? If you come with me we don't have to be separated again. I'll take good care of you, and I promise I'll never leave you, and I'll protect you. So what do you say?"

"Onii-sama, of course I'll come with you. I only have you now."

"We'll leave after we take care of Rosa's funeral and stuff. Ok?"

"Ok!"


End file.
